


Honey Whatcha Waiting For?

by trashilton



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Texting, Wrong Number AU, fake number au, fuckboy! Maria, really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashilton/pseuds/trashilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy is given a fake number by a cute girl at the coffee shop.<br/>And Maria is a fuckboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Whatcha Waiting For?

Peggy Schuyler sat down on her sofa and opened up her contacts. The day before she had met a cute girl at the coffee shop and she had restrained from texting her until now. She clicked on the number on her phone and took a deep breath before typing out a quick message.

P: hey Jasmine!! It’s Peggy from the coffee shop yesterday :)

She instantly regretted the two exclamation points and hoped she wasn’t coming off as overly peppy and needy. A soft buzz from her phone burst her train of thought and Peggy excitedly scooped up her phone and read the text only to have her smile wiped off her face. 

J: sorry to disappoint you Peggy, but my name is not Jasmine, it's Maria and I did not meet you yesterday, although I wish I did as you do seem charming. This ‘Jasmine’ may have given you a fake number

Peggy sat staring at the message, reading it on repeat until she practically had memorized it. She slowly shook herself out of her slight rejected daze and decided to text back. 

P: well that's disappointing as she was cute, but maybe I haven't met you until now and maybe you're even cuter! Who knows if you could be what I was actually looking for in life!

Forever the optimist, Peggy’s smile had returned to her face at the idea of Maria. She quickly changed the contact name in her phone to Maria and hoped that she would text back.

M: wow you're actually adorable Peggy and you're very hopeful and I love it! I actually could use a girlfriend as I broke up with my boyfriend of years a few months ago and I've been lonely. We should meet up at that coffee shop you met ‘she who must not be named’ at.

A blush settled itself on Peggy’s cheeks as she read the text. Maria thought she was adorable? Not able to wipe the smile from her face, Peggy started to text back, but was interrupted by another text from Maria.

M: honey whatcha waiting for?

P: I’m just a slow texter lol and that sounds great actually! Tomorrow at around noon? The coffee shop’s name is LiberTea by the way :)

Despite being a very irreligious person, Peggy suddenly had the urge to pray that Maria would say yes. Peggy had the feeling that Maria would, as going out was her idea. Her phone sat on the coffee table in front of her as she sat nervously picking dirt from under her fingernails. When she heard the familiar buzz of her phone after what seemed like hours, but in reality was merely seconds, she slowly picked up her phone and read the message. 

M: that sounds great! I'm super excited! Since I don't get to officially meet you until tomorrow I wanted to get to know you better!

After a few seconds Maria sent another text. 

M: this is me by the way <3  
/attachment: one image/

Peggy’s smiled widened as she opened to second text and saw Maria's picture of herself. In the picture she was wearing a red shirt that matched her bright red lipstick. She was that dangerous type of girl that was both adorable and drop dead gorgeous. Peggy quickly replied with a picture of herself, before typing out a message. 

P: that's me that I just sent! You're stunning by the way, positively gorgeous! And what do you want to know?

Maria replied within seconds, causing Peggy to smile harder at how into her Maria seemed to be. 

M: hmmmm I'm not sure. What're you up to right now? Besides texting me of course

Peggy thought about her response as she glanced at the space around her. Was she doing anything else? Realizing that music was playing softly from the speaker across the room she turned back to her phone to text back. 

P: not much really. I'm just listening to some music and texting you

Maria responded with ease as if she often flirted with girls who accidentally texted her. 

M: What if I was with you?

Peggy was confused. Where was Maria going with this train of thought? Was it supposed to be sexual? Or just romantic. She decided to not overthink it and just text back. 

P: I’d probably change the music to something a bit more romantic and maybe just lay here with you. 

M: haha and then what ;)

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet, just like most of my fics! This was inspired by some art one of my best friends made (go check @yelloart on Instagram I love them with all my heart) and it spiraled into Maria being a fuckboy.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> -trashilton


End file.
